Blessed and Cursed
by We Love Mobward Contest
Summary: Even the cold-hearted can soften.


STORY TITLE: Blessed and Cursed

SUMMARY: Even the cold-hearted can soften.

PAIRING: Edward / Bella

RATING: M

WORD COUNT: 690

All things Twilight solely belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Blessed** **and** **Cursed**

'Love is a luxury only few can afford' were the final words of the book in her hand. Alas! even the familiar black and white pages could not this time lie to her. The truth in her mind was what the book stated. Luxury was never a familiar term for the one who was engaged in a grasping never-ending battle for survival. Of course, how could life be on her side this time. In her anguished state of mind, she threw the book on the pavement but did nothing to sweep the big fat drops shed by her tear ducts. Nodding her head down she marched on with a furtive glance around herself.

Decisions...decisions...decisions. It is quite funny as for many it is a struggle to make a decision about what to wear for the day from the numerous clothing apparels while for some, decisions are about choosing the life of one over the another. On the same fateful day, this burdensome task of making such a cold, calculated decision lied upon Edward. In his line of work it was kill or get killed. As a hitman he could not afford asking questions. With each hit he was losing a piece of his soul but now was not the time to think about it. He had to pay the dues for the blood which had spilled three years ago on that rueful day. The tattoo of clipped wings on his shoulder blade was a haunting reminder of that day.

"No this time it's not the same. She is an innocent. I can taste her innocence" screamed his heart. In his line of work it was important to stay alert and watchful of one's surroundings. Even from the short duration of two days getting the hit order and tracking her, he knew the girl was harmless. She was even scared of her shadows. The thought brought a haunting smile to his face.

Time was ticking fast. Today was the third day since the order and he knew he could be facing his death soon if he didn't execute the hit on the Swan girl. It was an insult to even think that a hitman as sharp and calculated as Edward needed even a day to kill the girl but every time he marked his target with a hand on his precious gun, the useless blood-pumping organ of his went beating madly and rendered him useless. Even now he did not know why his feet were still dragging him along the pavement following the girl. But he knew the girl had to die in order for him to live.

Following her he reached a dark alley. The girl had suddenly picked up pace causing him to pick up his speed too. It was as if the girl without even turning had sensed the danger behind her. But with her hell of luck she met a dead end. Closing her eyes she called out softly "Do it. Kill me. I don't want to suffer anymore". Waiting for the bullet to end her agony she waited. Shockingly she opened her eyes after it felt as if an eternity had passed. Standing up she slowly turned towards her killer who somehow seemed useless, at granting her even her final wish.

When the lifeless brown eyes met the haunting green ones; something happened which not even her black and white friends could warn her about. The death weapon fell from the hands of the self-proclaimed bastard as even he couldn't watch the cruel fate rob the beauty of her life. "I have never been surer than this moment of my life. Your place is here. I swear I'll die in bargain for your life" he said watching life seeping back into the veins of the shell-shocked beauty in front of him. Picking his gun he reached ahead and clasped her hand in his which fit perfectly, he vowed to repent for his sins by saving her. The gun which had caused him to turn into a cold hearted machine suddenly became a ray of hope to save them both.

Light had reached even the mobster's frozen heart.

 **A/N:** **Please leave the writer encouragement in the form of a review and a thank you for entering our contest.**


End file.
